Souvenir Perdu
by Laemia
Summary: C'est la fin de l'aventure, Riku et Sora sont rentrés sur l'île et Sora en profite pour montrer ses Keyblades à son ami. Mais une seule attire son attention. Il la prend et alors, il se souvient d'elle... RikuXion


Auteur: Le pape... Bah non, moi! ù^ù

Disclaimer: Je ne m'appelle pas Square Enix, donc les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Rating: K+

Genre:Romance/Angst

Salut! Eh oui, un RikuXion! Je trouve que ça manque cruellement de fics sur Xion en français. Et puis, j'adore ce couple. Bon, par contre ça va pas être très gai (ni gay).

* * *

**Souvenir Perdu**

Je contemple la mer, j'avais oublié que le paysage était si beau ici.

Ca y est, l'aventure est finie, tout est fini. On est rentrés sur notre île, moi, Sora, et Kairi. Je suis sorti des ténèbres, de toute cette agitation. Je devrais être heureux... Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si vide?

J'aime cette île, bien qu'elle soit un peu trop calme, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose pour être complet. En songeant à cela, l'image de l'Organisation XIII se forme dans mon esprit. Mais non, je ne suis pas comme eux. J'ai un coeur, moi, pas eux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ces Similis, qui ne ressentent rien?

Probablement car je ne ressens plus grand chose, moi non plus, depuis un moment. Depuis le réveil de Sora, après qu'il ait récupéré ces souvenirs. Peut-être un peu avant, je ne sais plus. Je ne comprend pas. En revoyant Destiny Island, j'aurais dû être heureux, soulagé. Je n'ai ressenti qu'un grand vide. Je me suis convaincu que j'étais heureux, j'ai souri, mais cette absence de bonheur a fini par m'inquiéter. Aussi, je me suis éclipsé un moment, j'avais besoin d'être seul.

Voilà que je raconte n'importe quoi! Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis, qui je suis. L'ai-je déjà sû un jour? Oui, c'est certain, mais quand? J'ai oublié. Il y a quelque chose qui est tombé dans l'oubli, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Si seulement je savais...

J'entend Sora avant de le voir. Avec sa discrétion habituelle, il vient se poster devant moi, s'adossant à l'arbre sur lequel je suis perché. Il ne me regarde pas, se contente de fixer la mer.

"Rien n'a changé, déclare t-il."

Triste constatation. Non, rien n'a changé, je ne ressens aucune joie à la vue de mon monde natal mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire par là.

"Non, et rien ne changera.

-C'est drôle, on dirait presque que notre voyage ne s'est jamais produit. J'ai l'impression de n'être jamais parti."

C'est cette hésitation, ce "presque" qui m'interpella. Pour lui aussi, quelque chose a changé? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pû observer comme changement. A moins qu'il n'ai remarqué mon trouble? Impossible. Je cache trop bien mon jeu et lui, il ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Si naïf que c'en est parfois alarmant. Naïf, mais pas idiot, néanmoins. Il faut que je saches ce que signifie ce "presque", même s'il ne s'agit sans doute qu'une parole en l'air, prononcée sans réfléchir. Ce mot n'a sûrement pas de signification dans sa phrase.

"Pourquoi _presque_?

-Presque... Parce que ça va me manquer tout ça.

-Pas moi."

Il rit.

"C'est normal, ça ne devait pas être drôle de rester caché dans les ténèbres si longtemps."

Oui... Après tout, c'était peut-être les ténèbres qui avaient provoqué cela. Saleté...

"Moi, poursuit-il, j'ai été dans des mondes vraiment sympas. Tu auraus dû voir Radiant Garden, et Atlantica... oh, et puis aussi Halloween Town! Et il y avait mes amis, Donald et Dingo.

-Je me suis aussi fait des amis, lui rappelais-je.

-Ah oui, DiZ et le Roi."

DiZ et le Roi et... c'est tout? Oui, bien sûr, je ne souviens de personne d'autre qui aurait pû se conduire comme un ami envers moi. Mais je sens que la liste est incomplète... pourtant, il n'y a que ces deux-là... Foutue émotions dérèglées! Tout ça, c'est la faute des ténèbres, j'en suis sûr maintenant! Je me rend compte que mon ami poursuit son monologue, je fais ce que je peux pour l'écouter sans rien laisser paraître.

"Et j'ai encore des souvenirs de certains de mes amis, des Keyblades qui me les rappellent. Tu veux que je te les montres?"

J'hoche la tête, curieux de voir ce que j'ai raté en cédant aux ténèbres. Il fait apparaître une Keyblade noire, assez stylisée. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... Ce ne serais pas la Keyblade de Roxas?

"Souvenir Perdu? s'étonne Sora. Bizarre, je voulait invoquer la Keyblade de Winnie. Il y a des petites abeilles qui apparaissent quand on s'en sert.

-Bizarre. Elle est peut-être cassée."

Cette arme m'intrigue, elle paraît différente des autres clés que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle est plus belle ou quoi... mais...

"N'importe quoi! s'indigne le châtain. Une Keyblade, ça ne se casse pas. C'est l'arme ultime, je te rappelle.

-Fais voir.

-Hein?

-Passe-là moi.

-Mais Riku..."

Je lui prend l'arme des mains sans lui demander son avis. Je regrette aussitôt lorsqu'un mal de tête horrible m'assaille. Des images s'impose à moi, parfois nettes et précises, parfois un peu floue. Des souvenirs. Ca y est je me souviens maintenant.

__

Elle...

La cause de mon mal-être n'est pas un contre-coup des ténèbres. Ni du réveil de Sora... où plutôt, si. Tout a été déclenché par ça. Si je ne ressens presque plus rien depuis tout ce temps, si je suis incomplet, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'absence d'un coeur, comme pour les Similis. C'est dû à l'absence de quelque chose d'autre. De _quelqu'un_ d'autre.

__

Xion...

La quartorzième membre de l'Organisation XIII. Une Simili qui ressentait des émotions. Elle avait des sentiments... Elle a dû se sacrifier pour que les souvenirs de Sora reviennent à lui et qu'il puissent se réveiller. Elle est...

__

...morte.

J'ouvre les yeux, sans me rendre compte que je les avaient fermés. Sora me regarde, l'air inquiet. Je ne suis plus assis sur l'arbre, mais à terre, sur le sable.

"Riku, ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Je..."

Je lui montre la keyblade et il fait mine de la reprendre. S'il fait ça, je sais que j'oublierais à nouveau tout. Non! Il ne faut pas qu'il la reprenne.

"Je... te l'empruntes un moment... d'accord?"

Il me crie quelque chose, mais je ne l'entend plus. Tant pis. A présent, je cours. Je cours sans m'arrêter, je ne me soucis pas d'où je vais, peu importe. J'aimerais fuir tout ça, l'agitation, les gens. Il me faut être seul, tout seul. Après, on verra. Je croise Kairi et la bouscule dans ma précipitation, ne songeant même pas à m'excuser.

Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je cours, ni pourquoi. Je me sens si faible, fatigué, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je fais pour trouver la force de courir encore. Un seul nom, une seule image se bouscule dans ma tête. Elle. C'est tout ce à quoi je suis capable de penser, à peine conscient du monde autour de moi.

Je finis par trébucher sur du sable. Mes pas m'ont ramenés à mon point de départ. Il fait nuit et l'endroit est désert. Ai-je erré si longtemps que ça? Je pose mon regard sur ma main gauche, devenue moite. Souvenir Perdu y est toujours. Ca y est, je me souviens, maintenant. C'est cette Keyblade qui détient les souvenirs de Xion. Quiconque l'ayant connue se souvenait d'elle en touchant cette arme.

Mon mal de tête continue. Presque tout mes souvenirs d'elle me sont à présent revenus, mais des bribes continuent de me revenir. Des détails, comme le son de sa voix ou la couleur de ses yeux.

Sa voix... Je me rappelle des paroles, des intonations. Et les phrases, celles que je voudrais le plus oubliées, refont surface, claires et nettes dans mon esprit.

__

"Ma Keyblade n'est pas une imitation. Pourquoi dis tu ça?"

Le château de la bête, notre première rencontre. On s'était battus et je l'ai facilement vaincue. Ce jour-là, je lui ai dit que sa Keyblade n'était qu'une imitation. Je me suis trompé, je m'en rend compte à présent. Ce n'était sa Keyblade, la fausse, il s'agissait d'elle. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre. Elle paraissait si réelle... elle le paraît encore, dans mes souvenirs. Elle est réelle, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Si cette réalité me fait mal, à moi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a dû endurer.

__

"Qui je suis-je? Que... que fais-je ici?"

Deuxième rencontre. Elle parlait dans son sommeil. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait développée une conscience propre, contrairement à ce que DiZ, Naminé et les autres pourraient dire. Elle était loin de n'être qu'une pâle copie de Sora ou de Roxas. Elle pensait et ressentait par elle même. Etait-ce vraiment un bien? Elle se posait tant de questions...

__

"Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi."

Je lui ai tout simplement répondu que j'en avais envie. Et je n'ai pas menti. Bien sûr, si elle mourrait, Sora ne pouvait pas se réveiller, mais au moment où je lui ai sauvé la vie, le réveil de Sora était... le cadet de mes soucis, si je puis dire. Et elle, qui me demandais pourquoi je l'avais sauvée. Se pensait-elle si insignifiante que ça? Se demandait-elle si elle méritait vraiment d'être sauvée?

__

"Riku, s'il te plaît, parle-moi... de Sora et la fille qui est toujours avec lui."

Elle savait. Elle rêvait des souvenirs de Sora et de Kairi. Les souvenirs qu'elle attrapait au vol sans le vouloir. DiZ affirmait qu'elle volait ces souvenirs. Je ne suis pas de son avis. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, après tout.

__

"Je... me souviens de choses sur eux deux. Moi, je ne suis qu'une marionette, une chose créée par quelqu'un, alors comment puis-je détenir... leurs souvenirs?"

Ca aussi, elle le savait. Comment? L'Organisation ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit. Elle l'avait appris par elle-même. Encore une preuve qu'elle n'était pas Sora. Le châtain, lui, n'aurais pas compris seul. A moins qu'elle n'ait surpris une conversation entre deux Similis. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Comme elle semblait triste à cet instant. Je la comprenais, dans un sens. Savoir que l'on a pas d'existence propre, ça doit faire un sacré choc. J'éprouvais de la... compassion pour elle. Pour cette fille qui vivait sans vraiment exister.

__

"Me hais-tu parce que je t'ai enlevé ton ami?"

La réponse fusa directement. Non. Non, je ne lui en voulait pas. Je lui ai répondu que j'était juste triste. Triste... Pour Sora ou pour elle? Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Les deux, sans doute.

__

"Je suis désolée, mais... Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Mes amis ont besoin de moi, et inversement."

Des amis chez les Similis? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas sensés ressentir quoique ce soit. En même temps, cela ne m'avait pas étonné plus que cela. Après tout, Xion ressentait bien quelque chose, je le voyais bien, alors pourquoi pas les... "vrais" Similis?

__

"Comment est-ce que je saurais où est réellement ma place?"

J'aurais voulu lui dire que sa place était parmis ces amis, comme tout le monde, mais ce serait mentir. Elle n'avait pas de place. Elle n'aurait même pas dû exister, alors dans qu'elle endroit pourrait elle se sentir bien? Avec Sora? Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas de son avis. A l'instant où elle m'a dit ces mots, je mourrais soudain d'envie de lui trouver une place quelque part. Un endroit où elle était censée être et où elle pourrait exister pleinement.

Ce genre de lieu était proscrit pour les Similis, mais pour elle? Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire que Xion était une Simili, ayant été créée artificiellement.

La voix s'arrête. Ca me soulage, dans un sens. Chaque parole prononcée se révélait comme un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine. Tranchant, implacable, mais pas meurtrier. D'un autre côté, j'aurais tellement voulu que les souvenirs ne cessent jamais de resurgir. Je voulais entendre sa voix à nouveau, mais pas comme ça. Je voulais qu'elle me parle, elle, pas son souvenir.

Je comprend, maintenant, pourquoi je me sentait si vide. J'aime Xion, mais elle n'est plus là. Elle est morte. Morte. Une nausée soudaine me prend, la tête me tourne. Xion ne reviendra pas. Elle est morte. Disparue. Et moi, je l'ai oubliée.

Et je sais que si je lâche cette foutue Keyblade, je l'oublierais encore une fois. Comment ai-je pu l'effacer de ma mémoire? Je me m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement! J'aurais dû la retenir, lui dire de ne pas partir, de rester auprès de moi. C'est là qu'était sa place, je le sais à présent. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Et elle? Est-ce qu'elle en a seulement eu conscience?

Mais la poursuite de son existence signifiait aussi le sommeil de mon meilleur ami, l'élu de la Keyblade, celui qui a sauvé les mondes. Son existence à elle signifiait la destruction de tout le reste. C'est pour cela qu'elle a disparue. C'était son choix... Une petite voix a l'intérieur de moi me souffle que Xion a eu raison, mais une autre partie de moi lui en veut.

A quoi cela sert, d'avoir sauvé l'univers, si elle n'est plus là pour le voir? A présent, les mondes peuvent bien s'écrouler, tomber en poussière, tout pourrait disparaître que je n'en aurait rien à faire. Oui, elle aurait dû laisser Sora dormir dans sa fleur de verre. Comme ça, elle serait encore en vie, en ce moment.

"_C'est égoïste, ce que tu dis, Riku_."

Que... Cette voix... Non... Impossible. Et pourtant, lorsque je relève la tête, elle est bien là. Peut-être suis-je devenu fou. C'est la meilleure des hypothèses, mais je la rejète dans un coin de ma tête. Peu importe que ce ne soit pas réel, elle est là. Je veux y croire, juste un instant...

Elle se tient juste ici, devant moi, dos à la mer, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire triste. Xion. Je me lève sans m'en rendre compte, comme dans un rêve, et m'avance vers elle. Lorsque j'essaye de l'enlacer, mes bras se referment sur le vide. Je me retourne, confus, pour m'apercevoir que je vient de la traverser. C'est alors que je me rend compte qu'elle est un peu transparente. Comme un... fantôme?

"_Désolée, je ne suis qu'un esprit. Tu ne peux pas me toucher._

-Tu... Tu es vraiment là?"

Elle secoue la tête tristement. Je lui lance un regard perdu.

"_Non. J'ai réussie à projeter mon esprit en dehors de Sora quelques instants. Ecoutes-moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai que peu de temps_."

Mais je ne veux pas l'écouter! L'instant de surprise passé, la colère s'empare de moi. Elle n'avait pas à partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse seul. Et maintenant, elle va m'abandonner encore une fois? Pas question... Oui, je ne suis qu'un égoïste, mais je m'en fiche.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter, alors que tu m'as laissé tombé?

-_Riku... Je t'en prie..._

-Non! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois! Je souffrais et je n'était même pas capable de me rappeler pourquoi! Si tu savais ce j'endure depuis... depuis..."

Je ne peux plus continuer. Ma voix se brise dans ma gorge. Xion me regarde. Elle a vraiment l'air désolée.

"Je _ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je te le jures. Je pensais qu'en m'oubliant, tu ne te souviendrais plus de tes sentiments envers moi. Je n'ai jamais voulue te faire de mal..._

-Alors pourquoi tu es partie? Je ne voulais pas.

-_C'était la meilleure solution. Pour tout le monde.C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit la deuxième fois qu'on s'est vus? Que je devais penser à tout les autres? _

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de disparaître! On aurait trouvé une autre solution. On aurait sauvé les mondes nous même!

-_Non. Seul l'élu de la Keyblade le pouvais._

-Mais tu maîtrise la Keyblade! lui rappelais-je.

-_Je ne suis qu'une copie, _répondit-elle. _Tu sais très bien que c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je n'avais pas le choix._

-Si, tu l'avais! On s'en fiche des mondes, on s'en fiche de Sora! C'est le cadet de mes soucis!

-_Je suis désolée_."

Non, ça, c'est trop facile. Elle aurait dû être désolée avant.

"Ne dis pas ça. Défend-toi! Dis moi que je ne suis qu'un égoïste, que je ne devrais pas dire ça, que tu me détestes!

-_C'est faux. Calme-toi. Tu sais que ma disparition était nécessaire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?_

-... Oui.

__

-Alors, ne rend pas les choses difficiles.

-Si tu savais ce que je vis depuis...

-_Je sais. Je t'ai observé à travers les yeux de Sora. J'ai toujours été là..._

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas apparue plus tôt?

-_Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il fallait d'abord que tu te souviennes de moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait apparaître Souvenir Perdu tout à l'heure. Et puis je ne peux le faire qu'une fois_."

Et après? Elle va s'effacer encore une fois? Et moi? Suis-je condamné à toujours la pleurer sans savoir qu'elle existe? C'est si injuste...

"_Si tu veux, je peux effacer tes sentiments..._ me dit-elle, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. _Tu vivras normalement. Tu seras heureux..._

-Non! Je ne veux pas!

-_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

-Je veux... je veux que tu reviennes.

-_C'est impossible_.

-Je sais. Mais n'efface pas ma douleur, s'il te plaît. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi."

Elle avance d'un pas. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas m'écouter. De toute façon, elle ne m'écoutes jamais...

"_Je suis désolée, Riku. Mais je te promets qu'on se retrouveras._

-Quand?

-_Dans une autre vie._

-Xion..."

Elle s'avance encore et m'embrasse. C'est différent des autres fois. C'est immatériel et pourtant si réel... Je sent à peine la Keyblade disparaître de ma main. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, elle n'est plus là. Il n'y a personne. Mais... Qui aurait dû être là, déjà?

* * *

Voilà! Alors, c'était bien, ça vous a plu? Et n'oubliez pas : l'auteur mange des rewiews! Vous n'allez pas me laisser mourir de fin quand même?


End file.
